


Curiosity and Satisfaction

by scruffandyarn



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this had been a drabble request sent in to angelsxreader.tumblr.com.  </p><p>The request asked to include:<br/><i>“If you walk out that door, you’re no longer one of us. You’ll be one of them and that means I’ll treat you like one of them.”</i><br/>and<br/><i>“We were supposed to be family.”</i></p><p>But the request also asked that it not be angsty.  Well, it took me a little while, but I think I finally managed it.  And while I'd include it as a chapter in the Angels x Reader piece, I decided that since this one is a lot longer (and tested the limits of my creativity, I think), I'm giving it its own story here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity and Satisfaction

You yawned and stretched–and then noticed something was wrong.  Like, way wrong.  The aches in your muscles were all gone and your body was moving too fluidly for it to be normal.  And why did everything feel so damned big all of a sudden?

“Wake up, ______!” Lucifer hissed.  Literally.

What was he doing in your bedroom?

You rolled over to face him only to be greeted by the sight of a cute black kitten staring at you from the edge of your bed.  Momentarily forgetting Lucifer was in your room, you reached out to pet the adorable little fuzzball when you had to do a double take.  Your arm was covered in fur.  Orange and white fur.  And you had a paw…and…shit.

“You’re one, too.”  The kitten’s mouth didn’t move, but you could clearly hear Lucifer’s voice in your head

“I’m a  _what_?” Well, that’s what you’d meant to say when you opened your mouth.  Only, it came out sounding more like “Mrrrrow?”

“Think it, ______.  Your human vocal cords do not work in a feline’s body.”

“Lucifer?  Am I a cat?” 

Lucifer-cat just looked at you.

A moment later, you were on your feet.  All four of them.  “What the hell?  Why am I a cat?”

“Well, I don’t know why  _you_  are a cat, but I believe  _my_  current condition has to do with Gabriel attempting to prove that he actually  _didn’t_  learn all his tricks from me.”

“This,” you tried to nod at your body but found yourself becoming dizzy.  Apparently, being a cat took some getting used to.  “Oh, that’s not good.”  You plopped over on your mattress with the tiniest of thuds.  “Your brother is a dick.”

“He’s somehow managed to limit my powers in this vessel.”  He sat down next to you, tail twitching.  “This is irksome.”

“Irksome?  That’s the best word you’ve got for this?”  You pushed yourself to your feet and began to stalk to the edge of the bed.  “I say we find your brother and claw his legs–oh shit.”

“What?”  Lucifer walked to the edge.  

“That’s…that’s a long way down.” You tried to back up, but you found your claws had come out and were digging into the sheet.

“Relax, ______.  You can retract them when you’re not so frightened.”

“I’m not  _frightened._ ” You hoped you were glaring at him as you yanked your claws from the cloth, leaving little holes behind.  “It’s just…really high up here.”

“Getting up was much more difficult.” He crouched and wiggled his rump before springing down to the floor.  “See.  Cats always land on their feet.”

“O-OK.” You swallowed nervously before mimicking his movements.  Your landing, however, left a lot to be desired, as you tumbled over yourself and landed on your back at his feet.  

He sighed.  “You must actually try to keep your feet under you.”

“Hey,” you scrambled up.  “You’ve at least had the luxury of having taken an animal form before, Mr. Ssssserpent.  I only know how to work a human body.”

“Come on.  We must go find Gabriel.”

“You think he’s even still here?” The two of you began the trek towards your door.  Your room had never seemed so…expansive before.  Then again, you’d never been less than a foot tall before.  

“Well, if he’s not, we can gather the ingredients to summon him.”

“Uh…I think you’re forgetting we have no opposable thumbs at the moment.”  You paused, mid-step.  “Luce, what if we’re stuck like this?  Forever?  I can’t hunt like this!  And Sam and…oh, god, Dean.  Dean’s gonna find us and kick us out!  We’ll be taken to the pound or kicked out on the streets and–”

A paw connected with your muzzle.  Not hard enough to actually hurt, but still.  He’d just freaking kitty-slapped you!

“Will you control yourself, ______?  We will be–oooffff.”

You had jumped on his back, digging your sharp little teeth into an ear.  You twisted and the two of you toppled over.  A yowl escaped your lips when Lucifer suddenly had the upper hand, and you felt claws digging into one of your legs.

After a few minutes of rolling around, clawing and biting at each other, he had you on your back, pinned under him, a paw pressed against your throat.  “Do you concede?”

“Get off me, you big lug.”  You shoved at his chest and he moved to the side, letting you up.  

“Why did you attack me?”

“Why did you slap me?”

“I was merely trying to get you to stop panicking.”  If he could have rolled his eyes, he would have.  “Are you ready to keep going?”

You huffed.  “Fine.”  The two of you made it to your door without further incident.  “Oh.”  Being so small made everything else seem so huge and alien to you.  How were you supposed to find your way around?  “I’m not sure where we need to go.”

“His room might be the most obvious choice to start with.”

“Yeah, but I don’t really know how to get there.  I mean, I never really had a reason to go to his room before.”  You paused.  “How did you know how to get to my room?”

“I–” He sighed.  “I might have made a few trips from my room to yours.”  He started off down the hall to the right.  “Are you coming?”

“Wait,” you realized he’d walked off a ways and scampered to catch up.  “You know specifically how to get from your room to mine?  Why?”  When he didn’t answer, you moved to cut him off.  “Why, Luce?”

“There have been nights when you’ve had terrible nightmares.  Your thrashing around woke me and I’ve…gone to your room.”  He walked around you and continued down the hall.

“For…why?”

“To give you some sort of comfort.”  His tone was irritable, but you couldn’t let sleeping dogs…well, cats, in this case…lie.

“What kind of comfort?”

“I changed your dreams, OK?”  He closed his eyes and his shoulders sank.  “I hated seeing you in so much pain, so I changed your nightmares to something nicer.”

“Oh.”

“Can you just…forget about that?”  He slunk past you.  “We need to get this fixed.”

You easily caught up with him before matching your pace with his.  “Thanks, I guess.”

“Seriously, just forget it.”

Instinctively, you nudged him with the top of your head.  “I have a pretty good idea about where your room is, too.”

That startled him enough that he stopped moving.  “What?”

“What?  I know you’ve been sleeping since you came back.  You have nightmares, too.” You sat down right in front of him, your tail twitching with nervousness.  “I think the one that broke my heart the most was when you were crying out something about how ‘we were supposed to be a family’.”  You paused.  “Who were you talking to?”

His head dropped.  “My Father.”

You nuzzled your head against his, sensing his distress, even in kitten form.  “I’m sorry.  You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

He huffed.  “I wasn’t actually kicked out of Heaven.”

You cocked your head to the side.  “But I thought–”

“Well, not in the way you think.  I was given a choice.  Either I could follow my Father’s wishes and bow before humanity, or I could leave.”

“Luce–”

“Before I left, Michael–the self-righteous prick–do you know what he said to me?”

You merely shook your head.

“He said ‘If you walk out that door, you’re no longer one of us. You’ll be one of them and that means I’ll treat you like one of them.’“ He scoffed.  “He didn’t think of humans as worthy of our devotion, any more than I did.  But he just wanted to be Daddy’s good little soldier.”

“I–I’m sorry.”  You were no longer looking at the situation just as it being Lucifer’s decision that caused the destruction of humanity.  Hearing him talk–it was more than that.  There was almost a…human…quality to the whole thing.

“It doesn’t matter.”  He pushed past you.

“But it does!” You ran after him and tackled him to the floor.  “It does matter because it obviously still bothers you enough to give you nightmares.  And if it bothers you, then it bothers me because–”

“What the hell?”  

Your eyes widened as Dean stepped out into the hallway.  You and Lucifer scurried to get out of his way, only, he managed to grab Lucifer by the scruff of his neck.  You heard Lucifer’s hiss, and without thinking, spun around and lunged at Dean’s leg, digging claws and teeth into him through his jeans.

“Ow, fuck.”

It was the weirdest feeling, being held by your neck and not choking.  Your limbs curled in on themselves automatically, and all you could do was hang there, helpless.

“You should have just run.” Lucifer’s eyes met yours, both of you dangling from Dean’s grip.

“Couldn’t leave you.”

A loud sneeze erupted from Dean and his hold on your neck tightened in response.  “SAM!?”

“What?”  Sam poked his head out of his room.  “Are you–what the hell is that, Dean?”

“You tell me.”  Dean turned to face his brother, holding you and Lucifer out like you were something offensive.  “I come out of my room,” he sniffed, his nose clearly stuffed, “to find these two little shits in the hall.  You have anything to say about this?”

“Dean,” Sam frowned and stepped closer.  He reached out to touch the top of your head.  Surprisingly, Lucifer hissed and tried to reach out and claw at him.  “They’re not mine.”  He took you into his hand.

Now, Sam’s hands had always been large compared to your own.  But the fact that you now could fit your entire body into one of his hands was just ridiculous.

“Cute little things, though.”

You knew you should be embarrassed.  Technically, you were naked, in Sam’s hand.  Still, you couldn’t help the purr that rumbled through you as his fingers trailed along your spine.

Lucifer yowled and attempted to get loose from Dean’s grip.  Sam reached out for him as well, only to yank his hand away when Lucifer successfully scratched him.

“Feisty little thing, huh?”  Dean grinned before sneezing again.  “You think ______ has something to do with this?”

Sam shrugged and held you to his chest as he made his way to your room.  It had taken you and Lucifer nearly ten minutes to cover the distance he’d made in under one.  Damn those long legs of his.  “______?” He pushed your door all the way open and stepped inside.  

“I take it, ______’s not here?”  Dean stood at your doorway, still holding Lucifer at arm’s length.  

“No.”  Sam’s brow furrowed.  “Any of the cars missing?”

“Only one way to find out.”  Dean shrugged.  “But–aaaachooooo–can we leave these two somewhere while we check?”

“Yeah.  I guess.”  Sam reached for the top drawer of your dresser.  You immediately started squirming, uncomfortable with the idea of him seeing– “Yeah, that’s not going to work.”  He slammed the drawer holding your underwear shut and turned to the bed.  

He grabbed your comforter and headed to your bathroom.  Once there, he dropped the blanket into the tub before depositing you onto it.  You sat, waiting to see what would happen next.

“Alright, you little demon.”  Dean dropped Lucifer into the tub next to you.  “Try not to kill each other.  Not sure how we’d explain that to ______.” He looked at Sam before the two of them left the room, shutting the door behind them.

“How are we supposed to find Gabriel now?” You stared at the closed door.  “They didn’t even leave us food or water!”  Panic had started to set in once more.

“Hey,” this time, Lucifer nuzzled his head against yours.  “We’ll be OK.  Gabriel will tire of this sooner or later and he’ll change us back.”

“But what if he doesn’t?”

“Then I will take care of you.”

As the panic started to recede, you reached out and flicked his ear with your paw.  “Dean called you a demon.”

His nose twitched.  “I was…not comfortable with the way Sam was touching you.”

If you could have, you would have blushed.  “I–I didn’t mean to purr.  It was just…I don’t know.”  You dropped your head.  “This is embarrassing.  I’m a badass hunter, and I can  _fit_  into Sam’s hand and he saw my underwear and…I’m a freaking cat.”

“Are you going to sulk the entire time?” He seemed amused.

You growled and pounced on him, this time, in jest.  He pushed you back, both of you gentling your actions.  The play continued until you both began yawning.

“Do me a favor?”  You curled up next to him.

He merely cocked his head to the side before moving so that the two of you could curl around each other.

“The next time I have a nightmare, wake me up.  I think spending time with you would be better than any dream you could conjure up for me.”

He rested his chin on the top of your head.  “Only if you promise the same.”

You yawned once more and closed your eyes.  “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by two other stories. 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2994167
> 
> and
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5220758
> 
> I highly recommend both of them.


End file.
